<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dad Im not your son by Immafanof_everything</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689281">Dad Im not your son</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immafanof_everything/pseuds/Immafanof_everything'>Immafanof_everything</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Animanee coming outs Animanicas coming out fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Animaniacs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bugs is the warners dad, Coming Out, Good brother yakko, Non-binary Wakko, dad Bugs ™, good sister Dot, he's adopted buster, he's trying to adopt the warner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:14:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immafanof_everything/pseuds/Immafanof_everything</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wakko is Non-bianry they want to come out to their siblings and dad. how will it good read to find out!!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(I can not come up with titles im sorry. )</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bugs Bunny &amp; Dot Warner &amp; Wakko Warner &amp; Yakko Warner, Dot Warner &amp; Wakko Warner &amp; Yakko Warner, Wakko Warner &amp; Yakko Warner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Animanee coming outs Animanicas coming out fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Bugs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wakko's sacred like really scared today's the day their gonna come out as Nonbinary to their dad Bugs. Yep, that right their dad is Bugs bunny. Well not legally, Bugs is still trying to get the studio to let him adopt them like he did with Buster. </p><p>They planed it perfectly Buster was at a sleepover at Plucky's house. Yakko and Dot were out causing havoc. So the only people in the burrow were them and Bugs who was right outside their door in the main room.  "Come on you can do this Wakko Bugs'll support you no matter what." Opening their door the setout into the living room of the burrow Bugs is sitting in a green chair legs crossed reading the newspaper. </p><p>Feeling the young toons presence Bugs says, "Hiya Doc', nice of you to come out of your room."   </p><p>"H-Hi Bugs." Wakko stutters. <em>come one Wakko you can do this</em></p><p>Sensing the young toons' stress Bugs sets down the paper "Anything you wanna tell me doc?"</p><p> "Uh I Uh" Wakko stutters out </p><p>"it's ok doc take ya time." Bugs say reassuringly.</p><p>That's why Wakko loves Bugs He doesn't lose his temper quickly like other toons might with the warners. "I'm nonbinary" He mutters so quietly that Bugs can't hear him.</p><p>"kid, can you speak up? I couldn't hear you." Bugs says. </p><p>"I"m nonbinary," Wakko says </p><p>Bugs nods and asks "Ok do you want me to use they/them pronouns?"</p><p>Wakko nods. </p><p>"Do your sibs know?" He asks kindly.</p><p>Wakko shakes his head.</p><p>"Do you want me to be there when you come out?"</p><p>Wakko nods.</p><p>"Kid, can I give you a hug?" They smile and nod crawling into bugs' lap and hugging him. The two of them hug for a while and in that short time Wakko falls asleep. Bugs chuckles <em>my</em> <em>kid is sooo precious </em> Trying not do die of a cuteness overload Bugs picks up Wakko and heads to their room. Placing them gently on  their bed, Bugs covers them with a blanket and kisses him on the head. "Love ya kiddo." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. the Warner's</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wakko come out to Dot and Yakko at dinner</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yakko and Dot have gotten home from causing mayhem, Bugs is making dinner (it's mac n cheese) and has asked Yakko to wake up Wakko while Dot sets the table. </p><p>Entering Wakko's room Yakko smiles at his Siblings sleeping peacefully <em>he looks so peaceful I don't want to wake him up </em>(remember he doesn't know Wakko is NB so he thinks Wakko is still male presenting.) stepping over Wakkos mess of a room he gently shakes Wakko awake.</p><p>Wakko stretches and rubs their eyes looking up they say in a tired voice "Yakko? Your home early." </p><p>"Well, bro you've been sleeping a while since noon Dad said it's 6 now." </p><p>"Wait really!!!!" They Yell jumping up</p><p>Chuckling at his sibling's antics Yakko nods his head. "Come on it's time for dinner."</p><p>After Yakko and Dot Finnish telling Bugs and Wakko about their day, they ask what happened while they were gone.</p><p>Bugs and Wakko gave each other a look and reply with "Nothing." </p><p>Dot asks "Nothing really if we were that gullible we'd be in a horror film." </p><p>"Ya, but if you don't want to tell us it's fine," Yakko says.</p><p>Wakko gulps nervously <em>I want to tell you two I really do I just don't know how you'll react.</em></p><p>Bugs grab their hand under the table and squeezes it reassuringly. </p><p>Taking a deep breath Wakko says "Well actually I came out... As non-Binary." </p><p>One blink two blinks "YOU'RE NON-BINARY!?!?!?!?!?!?!??"</p><p>"Y-Y-YEs." THEy stutter out.</p><p>Taking a deep breath Yakkos says "Sorry sib, just we were not expecting that. But good for you to find out who you are."</p><p>"Ya, what he said and we love you no matter what got that."</p><p>They nod.</p><p>"Family Hug!!" Bugs yells.</p><p>They give each other a big group hug. Breaking the hug dot asks so "They /them pronouns or something else?"</p><p>"They/ them' Wakko says.</p><p>they both nod.</p><p>"I much as I love this feel-good family bonding were doing we still need to finish dinner."Bugs says "Then maybe we could watch a show?" </p><p>"YES" All the kids yell </p><p>
  <em>I'm So happy the accepted me and love me no matter what. I love them. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AAAAANNNDDDD DONE THIS STORY IS NOW COMPLETE sadly ao3 is acting up and won't let me say there are 2 chapter cos every time I type that in the 2 becomes a ? so ya sorry.<br/>hoped you enjoyed it!<br/>next up:<br/>Bi and ace Wakko</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Thank you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thanks for reading this.</p><p>this is part of a series the next story is Wakko coming out as Bi and ace to his sibs</p><p>I have a lot more lined up after that.</p><p>also, I do coming out to sibs for Warner fluff and then coming out to Bugs and the Warner sibs for dad bugs fluff. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THERE ARE ONLY 2 CHAPTER JUST AO3 IS ACTING UP AND WON'T  LET ME SAY 2 SO IT'S SAY? IM SORRY<br/>so this is now a series sort of the next couple stories will be:<br/>Bi and ace Wakko comes out to dot and Yakko<br/>Bi and ace Wakko comes out to Bugs, Dot and Yakko<br/>Wakko comes out as ace bi and NB to Dot and Yakko<br/>Wakko comes out as ace bi and NB to  Bugs Dot and Yakko.<br/>I can and will do other warners than Wakko I would love suggestions thanks!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>